Malheureuse rencontre
by ElDiabo
Summary: Lorsqu'un Naruto déprimé se laisse aller ! Je ne suis pas très douée mais venez me donner votre avis.


C'est bizarre comme à des moments dans sa vie on peut juste se sentir mal sans pour autant trouver une raison à cela. On se sent juste pas à sa place, on a cette impression que toutes les décisions que l'on prend seront obligatoirement les mauvaises, que rien ne va dans notre vie alors que si. Quoique puisse nous dire notre entourage, tout nous fera douter : peur de vexer, de se tromper et tellement de sentiments mélangés. On a aussi cette étrange envie de pleurer sans raison apparente, de se réfugier dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime, mais en fait, on se rend juste compte qu'on est seul. On ne l'est pourtant pas complètement, on a notre famille, nos amis en béton, ce qui connaissent la plus grande partie de notre vie sans pour autant la comprendre entièrement, on oublie juste que notre égo nous empêchera de nous tourner vers eux. Alors on trouve des solutions alternatives : on se plonge dans nos passions, qu'elles soient livres romanesques, chansons d'une profonde mélancolie ou bien même animaux en détresse. On cherche la solution à cette situation intenable, qui nous tiraille de l'intérieur sans raison valable. Certains se plongent à corps perdu dans le travail pour l'oublier, mais le soir quand ils se couchent, qu'ils n'ont plus que cela comme sujet de pensées, arrivent-ils à s'endormir sans pleurer, sans lâcher aucune larme, faudrait-il encore qu'ils s'endorment.

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là, j'étais seul dans l'amphithéâtre, le cours de Mme KurenaÏ était terminé depuis longtemps. J'avais prévenu mes amis de ne pas m'attendre, personne ne s'était inquiété car oui j'arborais toujours ce même sourire lumineux et sans faille. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'écoutais pour la centième fois la même chanson sans pour autant m'en lasser, elle était si belle mais si triste, si douce. L'heure elle continuait à tourner et dans un élan de courage, je me décidais à la regarder : 19h14 cela faisait maintenant 3h que j'étais là, il fallait que je pense à me lever. C'est ce que je fis et je commençai à arpenter les couloirs de mon immense fac, je les connaissais maintenant par cœur, sans l'ombre d'un doute je finis par atteindre la sortie mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Mon petit appartement était trop vide et lugubre pour un soir de déprime.

Je repérai alors un muret, il était parfait sous un lampadaire et un peu en retrait. Je m'y assis les genoux repliaient contre ma poitrine et la tête baissé. Enfin les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne demande rien, je n'en pouvais juste plus. Mais là, alors que je me noyais dans mes pleurs deux bras forts m'enlacèrent et me consolèrent. Je ne reconnu pas cette odeur ni cette veste mais je n'avais pas envie de lever la tête. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Simplement car j'avais honte de mon état de faiblesse, de mes larmes, de tout, peut-être simplement de moi. J'étais bien dans ses bras, l'odeur de tabac et de musc de l'inconnu me faisait chavirer, c'était un parfum fort mais tellement envoutant. Et ces bras fin mais musclés semblait si puissant mais si doux à ce moment-là que je finis par tomber dans ceux de Morphée.

Ce matin je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de dos et j'en compris tout de suite la cause j'étais encore couché sur mon muret. Il devait être 6h du matin, mon portable sonnait, je me décidais enfin à répondre à cet engin de malheur qui venait de me réveiller :

"- Allo

- Oui Naruto c'est Sakura, gémit-elle.

- Ben ma belle, qu'est qui se passe ? m'inquiète-je aussitôt.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi, je me suis engueulée avec Lee ?

- Mais bien sur viens je t'attends."

Je raccrochais laissant à ma meilleure amie le temps d'arriver chez moi. J'aurais ainsi le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Je me levai alors de mon lit et là d'un seul coup je me rendis compte d'une chose : je n'étais pas dans mon lit ! Je sursautai alors et me leva d'un bond faisant tomber au passage quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une veste, je la pris et la scruta : c'était une veste de smoking et de plus de la marque Armani. Bon je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger plus j'avais une douche à prendre et une amie à consoler. Je courus alors le plus vite possible, mon appartement n'étant pas très loin de ma fac, je réussis à arriver à temps. Sakura était devant la porte, des cernes sous les yeux, les épaules baissée, ses cheveux semblables à une rose tombaient lamentablement devant son visage, elle semblait tellement vulnérable que je la pris dans mes bras. Son odeur était si différente de celle de l'inconnu d'hier, beaucoup plus fruitée. En parlant de cet inconnu la veste devait surement lui appartenir.

Je passais l'après-midi à réconforter Sakura, elle avait longtemps pleuré, ce ne fut que lorsque Lee son petit-ami avait fini par sonner à ma porte venant s'excuser de son comportement, qu'elle se calma. Elle repartit avec lui, s'excusant de m'avoir dérangé et me prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Lee l'a regardé avec des yeux remplis d'amour, c'était magique, il me remercia lui aussi en aucun cas jaloux de ma relation avec sa dulcinée. Car oui il le savait depuis le début : je suis gay et fier de l'être.


End file.
